3 words
by melamelindah
Summary: A collection of flashfics from KnB. I. Kagami/Kuroko II. Kise/Kuroko III. Taka/Mido completed.
1. Chapter 1 KagamiKuroko

**Hi, nisha speaking.**

**This is a collection of KnB's flashfics, which will be about several pairings. I did not chose the words, but asked my friends for them.**

**Hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: **KUROKO NO BASKET AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND MY IDEAS.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE.**

**Pairing: **Kagami*Kuroko

**Words: **Terror – Lips – Red

**Note: **This is shounen-ai, meaning it contains BOYXBOY. Don't like, don't read.

**Number of used words: **335

"Kagamikun, hold this in your hands for a while."

When Kuroko called him, Kagami turned expecting to have to hold his schoolbag, or his towel, and anyway he was well intentioned to tell him he wasn't his coat rack.

But his original irritation vanished in a flash when Kuroko gave him a dog.

Kgami was litterally flabbergasted.

The dog, a nice black and white dog, wagged his tail and stared at him intensely with his tongue hanging down his mouth, which only made Kagami more terrified as he had a huge _terror_ of dogs.

"K-Kuroko, b-bastard! Get this thing off me!" He managed to protest. He was mad at his companion, but didn't dare to move.

"Sorry, I had to lace up the shoes." Kuroko replied, turning to him. He stretched his arms.

"Kagamikun? You can give me No.2 back, now."

"Y-you…! I can't move!" Kagami's voice sounded a little hysterical. Kuroko frowned.

"You… can't move?" He repeated quietly, as if he was suddenly reflecting about something.

"NO I CAN'T! GET THIS DOG OFF ME!"

Kuroko nodded and came closer. His hands touched lightly Kagami's, which were trembling; Kagami couldn't move a single muscle while Kuroko leaned towards him and kissed his _lips_.

"That's right, you really can't move." He stated, then took his dog and walked away.

Kagami stood alone in the changing room for a while, feeling like an idiot, until he actually realized what had happened; then he widened his eyes and became _red_ to his ears and he started screaming.

"KUROKO YOU BASTARD I WILL KICK YOUR ASS TO HELL!"

* * *

**I would like to thank all the people who added "Takao Kazunari's worst fault", "Midorima Shintarou's worst fault", "Undercookies" and "Invitation to lunch without lunch" to their favorited/followed stories, and of course the ones who reviewed. You make me very happy! **

**Please Review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 KiseKuroko

**Hi, nisha speaking.**

**This time I wrote on Kise*Kuro. To speak frankly, this is the very first pairing I saw in KnB, and also the first one I supported. Although I like AoKise and KagaKuro very much, I cannot help but think that Kise and Kuroko are great together –I mean, Kise really cares about Kuroko a lot.**

**Hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: **KUROKO NO BASKET AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND MY IDEAS.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO.**

**Pairing: **Kise*Kuroko

**Words: **Hamburger – Romantic - Shyness

**Note: **This is shounen-ai, meaning it contains BOYXBOY. Don't like, don't read.

**Number of used words: **300

Although it was very cold, Kise was feeling pretty well.

He managed to slip out of Seirin's Christmas party, which he actually crashed in only to get to see his best friend, Kuroko Tetsuya, and ran with him on roof of the gym.

And it was right because he got to sit there with Kuroko in his arms that Kise felt warm and happy-

"The starry sky looks even more beautiful during winter." He whispered, enraptured.

"That constellation reminds me of an _hamburger_. I'm getting hungry." Kuroko stated rather coldly.

Kise sent him a resigned look and sighed. Sometimes he wondered if Kuroko did really listen what he said…

_Plus, Kurokocchi is not really the _romantic_ type… _he thought with a pained expression.

"Kisekun… I didn't get you anything for Chistmas." Kuroko said after a while. Every word that left his mouth was like a knife in Kise's chest. The blond stared at him, dumbstruck, not founding words.

Kuroko shrugged and added "I remembered only now. I'm sorry."

Kise sighed again. While he was still sulking, deep in his depressive thoughts, he felt Kuroko's cold hands touching his neck –then his friend reclined his head back, with his eyes closed, and kissed lightly his lips. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and shot him a short glare –Kise'd tell it was out of _shyness_- and murmured something like "Your present."

Kise widened his eyes as what happened suddenly sank in his mind; he stood up in bewilderment, but his movement was too fast and made him lose balance.

Two seconds later there was a he noise and Kagami went out of the gym shouting "Kuroko bastard! What the hell is this crazy noise out there?!"

"Nothing much. Kisekun just fell from the roof."

"Ouch— Kurokocchi you're so mean!"

* * *

**Please review to let me know what do you think ;) **

**And really really thank you to them who added my KnB's stories to their favourites/followed! You support me a lot, minna-san çuç **

**Kisses, **

**nisha **


	3. Chapter 3 TakaMido

**Hi, nisha speaking.**

**It's TakaMido timeeeeee! :D **

**I cannot help but love them. I really think they are great together. I mean, they're "Shuutoku's light and shadow" after all (ehehe even Seirin supports them) aren't they? **

**To speak frankly I prefer Takao as the uke, but this kind of story wanted the contrary so… **

**Hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: **KUROKO NO BASKET AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND MY IDEAS.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE.**

**Pairing: **Takao*Midorima

**Words: **Suspended – Soul - Silence

**Note: **This is shounen-ai, meaning it contains BOYXBOY. Don't like, don't read.

**Number of used words: **265.

Whatever happened in the field, his eyes were always drawn to his figure, he couldn't help but being charmed whenever he observed him.

Midorima's touch on the ball was gentle, he gave it life when he sent it high, after standing up with the outer gracefulness and stretching up his bandaged long fingers –yeah, he made the ball alive and free and for some instants the time looked like it was _suspended._ The ball rotated, between air and gravity, and then suddenly moved the basket net and that light noise broke the charm and Takao found himself shivering…

Because in those endless instants, it looked like he could really see it, Midorima's real _soul: _the cold and rude guy disappeared and became beautiful all of sudden, stealing his breath away.

"If you have to stare into space like an idiot instead of moving, you can always go."

His cold voice broke the _silence_. Takao blinked and looked at Midorima's grumpy face as if he was seeing it for the first time in the morning –dammit, he got distracted again. He put an hand on the back of his hand and chuckled. "I'm sorry Shinchan, but I was, you see… admiring your splendor." He joked.

Actually he had wanted to say "beauty", ma hesitated under Midorima's merciless glare. However, he obtained a better result than hoped: he could even see a pink shade on his companion's face…

"Don't tell bullshit, you idiot!"

…before having a ball launched into his stomach, which remembered him that the splendor of that guy was accompanied by a splendid shit personality.

* * *

**While writing this I was listening to Midorima's and Takao's character song. I really LOVE it. I mean, their voices are just amazing and I totally adore the way Takao tries to imitate Midorima's way of speaking to make fun of him. **

**I have a huge crush on tsundere characters, and Midorima is a funny and adorable character xDDDD**

**Please review to let me know what you think about the story :)**

**Kisses,**

**nisha.**


End file.
